Problem: Nadia did 39 fewer sit-ups than William at night. William did 47 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Nadia do?
Solution: William did 47 sit-ups, and Nadia did 39 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $47 - 39$ sit-ups. He did $47 - 39 = 8$ sit-ups.